


【授翻/虫贱虫BDSM】Perfect for you

by AlexT26



Series: Devral太太的“Spideypool BDSM Universe”系列授权翻译 [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bottom!Peter, Bottom!Wade, Dom!Peter, M/M, Sub!Wade, top!Peter, top!wade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexT26/pseuds/AlexT26
Summary: Dom虫 x sub贱Dirty Talk/多重高潮/轻微贱虫Spideypool Bingo Prompt: Dirty TalkKink Bingo Prompt: Multiple OrgasmsPeter决定试验一下Wade被自愈因子缩短的不应期。p.s.{小白}&[小黄]——Wade脑子里的盒子们。





	【授翻/虫贱虫BDSM】Perfect for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/gifts).
  * A translation of [Perfect for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891639) by [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral/pseuds/Devral). 



> Thanks to DropTheBeet for beta-reading this and to DramamineOnTopOfMe and TheDevilOnioah for cheering this story on!

正文↓↓↓

Wade浑身赤裸地靠在床上，枕着自己的胳膊看着Peter脱衣服。

“今晚我们做些特别的，我不希望你有所保留。你可以随心所欲地来，多少次都行，只要你能做到。”Peter解释道，一边脱下他的衬衫，同样全身光裸地跪趴在Wade身侧。

“哦~听起来真让人兴奋！”Wade滚到他身边，头靠着他的肘部。

{这是某种把戏吗？我们总能享受高潮。}

[并不总是有把戏！而且你知道的，即使是的话，我们大概率也会喜欢的。]

Peter笑着下达指令，“向后躺好，抓住床头板。”

Wade也笑起来，乖顺地照做了，Peter上前帮忙放好他的手。

“完美。”Peter微笑起来，Wade从这句表扬里感到一阵熟悉的温暖，他总想为Peter好。

“现在，我不希望你有任何移动，”Peter的眼神严肃起来，他仍抓着Wade的手抵着床头板，“好好抓住这里，如果你因为什么原因想松开手，请先开口询问。”

[哇哇~真迷人。我们的Dom真是太完美了！我喜欢他这么有礼貌的样子，即便是下达命令都这么彬彬有礼。]

Wade乖巧地点点头，接着就被笼罩在了Peter身下。当Peter强壮的身躯压着他的时候，他忍不住轻轻颤抖起来。他的Dom体型略小于他，但那身纹理清晰的漂亮肌肉，却让Wade百看不厌。

Peter低下头，伸出舌头描绘着Wade嘴唇的轮廓，然后重重压上去，撬开他的牙齿将人带入一个深吻。Peter从两人刚在一起时就意识到Wade有多喜欢被亲吻，所以当两人唇齿相接的时候，Wade只觉得小腹有一团火。

Wade能感觉到Peter紧贴着自己下身的小家伙正一点点变硬，他扭动着摩擦那光滑的触感。Peter报复性地咬了一下Wade的嘴唇，使坏地抬高了自己的下半身，这个高度如果Wade不挺起腰是够不到的。

Wade发出不满的呜呜声，没有开口询问之前，他不能动，因为那个动作无疑需要移动他的双手，但他又想Peter的下体完全贴紧他。

{不！你可以忍受暂时没有小Peter触碰的，他希望我们现在先保持不动！}

听着Wade的呜咽声，Peter笑起来，微微降低了些高度。他低下头在Wade颈间留下一串吻痕，每留下一个，他都要起身看着它自愈消失，然后俯身舔舐一下再移到下一个位置继续这样的操作。Wade仰起头露出脖子，他喜欢Peter牙齿带来的尖锐刺痛。

当下移至锁骨时，Peter狠狠咬了下去，一直尝到血的滋味。Wade感觉自己的阴茎抽动了一下，他喘息着，抓紧了床头板。

把血舔干净，Peter又起身看着自己的牙印自愈消失。

与此同时，他的手也没闲着，在Wade胸前抚摸，揉捏着他的乳头，让Wade全身颤抖，又忍不住挺身靠近Peter的手。Peter再次俯身，捕捉到一侧的乳头狠狠吸吮起来。

“Ah, fuck! Please.”Wade喘息着，低头看向Peter。

Peter同样抬眼看向Wade，还冲他眨了眨眼，而下一秒Wade就知道原因了。Peter一边咬着他的乳头，一边用火热的手掌包裹住了他的阴茎，一阵电流顺着他的脊柱向上传递。

Peter的手包裹住龟头，然后老练地向下撸过整个早已硬起的性器。

Peter在Wade胸前吸吮咬舐着，时不时停住狠狠咬下，咬出血的那种。他一路向下，而Wade的目光也贪婪地一路追随着他。Peter起身看着那些血痕愈合，又俯身舐去残存的血迹。他一口咬住Wade丰满的臀肉，之后是柔软的大腿内侧。

尖锐的刺痛感让Wade随着Peter的每次噬咬而不自觉地颤抖。当Peter分开他的双腿吮吸啃咬他的大腿时，他忍不住呜咽起来。他看着Peter张张合合的嘴，感受着他的手撸动着自己的阴茎，前端吐出的液体很好地起到了润滑的作用。

大腿上连续不断的吮吸和咬痕带来的自愈因子的刺激让Wade几乎固定不住自己，为了遵守Peter的命令，他只得忍受着时不时的疼痛刺激，勉强不松开抓着床头板的手。每次喘息都夹杂着高声的呜咽，臀瓣随着Peter的每次轻抚颤抖着。

Peter用舌头刺激着Wade大腿与腰身之间的敏感皮肤，这让Wade忍不住自己将腿分得更开，好享受这种快感。

Peter重重咬下。

Wade颤抖着攀上了高峰，他忍不住大叫出来，“妈的，妈的，该死的！哦，操，真棒，Peter，操。”

“很好。”Peter低语道，他放轻了力道却并没有停下手上的动作。他小心翼翼地不去触碰Wade的龟头，但第一次高潮的余韵让他异常敏感，随着Peter手的每次撸动而轻颤。强大的自愈因子加上持续的刺激让他一直硬着，但被缩短的不应期并没有带走他高潮后的过度敏感时期。

{哦，今晚会是难忘的一夜。}小白小声咕哝着。

[什么？哦，妈的，该死，感觉还是这么好！]

Peter的手抓住Wade的腿弯，将它抬高往上压到几乎对折。他俯下身含住了Wade的龟头，用舌头包裹住了它。

“啊！操，嗯啊！”过分敏感的阴茎被突然的温暖包住，Wade终于忍不住伸手抓住了Peter的头。

Peter立刻直起身抓住了Wade的手腕，他的嘴角失望地撇着，这让Wade很羞愧。

“我很抱歉，Sir！”Wade呜咽着发出断断续续的声音。

“需要惩罚来让你记住吗？”Peter问道。

Peter话音未落，Wade便疯狂摇起头来，“不，不要，Sir，求您了，我很抱歉！不会有下次了。”

“好吧，那就这样，现在请双手抓牢床头板。”Peter松开Wade的手腕，微笑着但声音仍很严厉。

Peter再次俯身含住小Wade，一声扭曲的呻吟从Wade嘴里传出，他努力克制住自己想挺腰得到更多的欲望。

Peter的动作不再轻柔，他突然给了Wade一个深喉，后者几乎能感觉到自己抵在Peter喉咙的最深处。然后Peter稍稍退出了一些又再次吞下，Wade尖叫起来，他能感觉到Peter温热的喉管包裹着自己。

Peter的一只手固定住小Wade的根部，方便他的一次次吞吐，他时不时在龟头处停留，用舌头扫过马眼，接着又再次整根吞下。

另一只手则玩弄起Wade的阴囊，轻柔地圈弄着，手指在那些敏感的疤痕上打转。Wade小腹处的那团火突然猛烈灼烧起来。

Wade浑身抽动了一下，“嗯啊！哦，妈的，我快到了，Peter，该死！就快——”

Peter加重了手指的力道，同时深深吞进Wade的阴茎，又反复吞吐着。

如此快速的频率加速了Wade血液的流动，第二次高潮来临的时候，他仰起头重重靠在枕头上，小幅度挺起跨部，这太过了。

“啊，fuck。”Wade呻吟着无力地摊在床上，双手还是乖乖抓着床头板。

但Peter这次并没有停下，他还在轻轻地吮吸着Wade的龟头，每次触碰都让Wade浑身颤抖、呜咽出声。他的大臂肌肉为了抓紧床头板而膨胀发力，他都能听见木料咯吱作响的声音。

突然Peter的手重重打在他的屁股上，Wade睁开眼(他甚至不知道自己是何时闭上眼的)，低头看向自己的Dom，他看见Peter严厉的眼神来回扫视着他的脸和双手。

{小心点，你抓得太用力把自己都拉起来了。}

[我们得遵守规则！不可以起身，除非你想使用安全词！]

现在还并没有太过，即使已经经历了两次高潮，还有那些时不时的咬痕刺痛，Wade仍然感觉很棒(毕竟Peter柔软的舌头和轻柔的吮吸实在太赞了)。鉴于他完全不想使用他的安全词，Wade稍微放松了一些，强迫自己不随着阴茎的每次刺激抽动肌肉，他实在是太敏感了，这几乎就是一种折磨。

Wade低头看见Peter抓过床头柜上的一瓶润滑剂。他一边继续轻柔地舔舐着Wade的龟头，一边润滑着自己的手指，然后在Wade后穴边打转。

当第一根手指捅进去的时候，Wade忍不住大声叫出来。所有这一切都太棒了。

Peter用力将手指抵到最深处，同时还不忘用舌头挑逗着Wade的龟头。接着他抽出来，又插入一根手指，两根手指一起戳向他的前列腺。

Wade浑身无力地颤抖着，他全身肌肉紧绷，忍不住低声咆哮道，“操操操操操！”

Peter使坏地磨蹭起他的前列腺，引出Wade更多低吟。

他的腹股沟紧绷着，快感越积越多，Peter灵巧手指的每次磨蹭都能轻易让Wade哭喊出声。

他低声呜咽起来，生理盐水顺着他的脸颊滑落，他用脑袋磨蹭着枕头，大臂上的肌肉一紧一松，勉强抓住床头板。实在太多了，前列腺的每次按压都会带来如此鲜明的快感，这简直就是一种折磨。

这时，Peter突然俯身，吞入了Wade的阴茎。Wade紧闭的眼睛豁然睁开，他的呻吟声变得高亢起来，头不住地摇晃着，这次高潮太猛烈了。而Peter还在不断榨干他，直到他再也射不出任何东西。这次和之前不同，纯粹是前列腺带来的高潮，Peter根本没有碰过他的阴囊。他四肢无力，泪水也不再流下。

等Wade的身体放松下来，Dom终于起身，抽出一直插在他后穴里的手指，同时让Wade软下来的阴茎滑出他的嘴巴。Wade还在小声呜咽着，Peter前倾上身，在他的腹肌上留下一串温柔的吻。

Peter慢慢向上，轻柔地舔过他的乳头，轻咬过他的脖颈，最终在Wade嘴唇边停下，他贴得很近却没有亲上去，只有温热的鼻息打在他脸上。

Wade睁眼看向他，很疑惑对方为什么没有亲上来，“Peter？”

Dom微笑起来，“我现在要操你了。”

Wade忍不住呜咽起来。他的身体还沉浸在刚刚的欢愉中，阴茎和阴囊都十分敏感，即使只是这样暴露在空气中都不时受到刺激。

Peter脸上的微笑因为他的反应转变为了坏笑，一只手不老实地划过Wade身侧，“不要吗？你现在太过敏感了吗，甜心？你想停下吗？”Peter问道，语气中却带着一丝诱惑。

[不不不不！我们想满足Peter，不，别说安全词，别停下，我们很好！]

Wade不安地扭动起来，Peter的一只手已经分开他的臀瓣，浅浅插进他的后穴，引来sub的阵阵颤抖。

Peter低下头亲吻他的脸颊，他靠得更近，声音也更低沉了，“我一直期待着把小Peter放进你体内呢，你里面总是那么温热，Wade。你今晚不想要我吗？”

{现在感觉还很好……而且我们当然想满足我们的Dom。}

[那总是我们最喜欢的部分，快点吧！]

Wade的呼吸几乎停滞，因为Peter温热的呼吸扑在他脸上，抚过他的耳朵，湿热的空气刺激着他的身体。

“你的后面吸得我好紧。”Peter靠得更近了，声音沙哑地抱怨着。

“{Please！}”盒子们压抑不住的快感和Wade不断攀升的情欲让他的声音带上了些迫切，“我想要！Peter，求您了！”

“嗯~”Peter起身假装思考着，“可我不知道你的身体能不能承受的住。”

Wade伸长脖子，让一边的脸颊贴着Peter的，“求您了，求您了，求您了！我想满足您，Peter，我可以的，我保证！求您了，我想要！”

三根手指突然毫无征兆地插了进来，直至最深处。Wade惊恐地叫出声，背部弓起漂亮的弧度，“啊！Please，Sir！我可以，我想要！让我满足您。”

“我知道你可以的，”Peter柔声低吟道，他拔出手指，拿过润滑剂快速涂抹在自己的阴茎上。他整个人覆在Wade身上，伸手将他固定，缓慢却坚定地插入，“嗯啊~又热又湿呢。”

[是的！谢谢您谢谢您谢谢您！]

Wade抓着床头板，努力想遵守Peter定下的规矩。他真的超级想环住身上的这个男人！他的眼睛紧紧闭着，泪水积聚在眼角，顺着流过太阳穴，每次抽插都伴随着他喉咙里传出的疯狂呜咽声。

Peter压在Wade身上，将他的膝盖分开并向上压。臀部的轻微疼痛让快感升级，呜咽声大得更像是哭喊。Wade半勃的阴茎摩擦着Peter轮廓分明的腹肌，Peter有节奏地挺动着，将他送上一个又一个快感的高峰。

Peter的阴茎偶尔会轻柔地蹭过Wade的前列腺，但每次都引来Wade全身一阵触电般的颤动。这种感觉太过强烈，Wade的泪水不可控制地顺着脸颊流下。

这些眼泪并没有让Peter心生怜悯，他俯下身舔掉Wade脸上的一条泪痕，低声道，“我喜欢看你被干到失神的样子。”

他重重刺戳了一下，Wade大叫起来，身体紧绷，他高潮了。这次的高潮和之前的几次比起来没那么强烈，但也足以让Wade为之疯狂。Peter的进攻放缓，同时低吼出声。当他再次开始挺动的时候，节奏更快、力道也更重了。Wade膝盖紧紧夹着Peter，他的呼吸粗重，高昂的呻吟声随着每次Peter的深入泄出。

Peter伸手紧紧按住Wade抓着床头板的手，“你做得真是他妈的太棒了，”每次挺身他都刻意磨蹭一下他的内壁，让Wade不自觉抓紧床头板，“这么紧，这么热，这么——嗯啊！”

他重重喘息了一声，又重重刺戳了一下，尽可能深得埋入Wade体内，然后释放了。Wade可以感受到Peter的阴茎在他体内的抽动，这种感觉让Wade又硬了，他小声啜泣起来，过分敏感的阴茎磨蹭着Peter的腹肌。

Peter整个人罩住Wade，Wade抬起腿环住Peter腰身，把他拉近了一些。Peter身上温热的气息正是他现在需要的，他放松自己，享受着Peter用鼻尖轻蹭他的脸颊、用湿热的舌头舔舐他的泪痕。

“我爱你。”Peter在他耳边呢喃道，Wade忍不住转过头看向Peter，露出一个傻傻的笑容。

Peter轻轻起身，摩挲着Wade大腿上的肌肉，“你感觉怎么样？需要休息一下吗？”

Wade震惊地睁大了眼睛，“还没有结束吗？”

Peter笑起来，“哦，当然还没有结束。不过，你的胳膊累了吗？”

Wade慢慢摇了摇头，“不，我……我没有……”

Dom的嘴唇有些同情地抿起，他俯身靠近Wade，按摩着他手臂上的肌肉，“哦，你累了吗？”

“我……Peter……Sir，please。”

Peter的神情立刻严肃起来，“Wade，你需要结束吗？就现在，请告诉我。不管怎样，你已经做的很好了，我为你骄傲。”

[我不想现在结束！我们还可以！]

{回答是，我们需要休息一会儿。}

[不！！我不想让Peter失望！]

{已经有点太过了，我们需要休息，只是休息一下而已，你听到他说的了，我们已经做的很好了。}

小白是对的，Wade已经筋疲力尽了。不管他有多想满足Peter，休息总是必不可少的。Wade恳求的双眼望向Peter，“就休息一小会儿可以吗？”

Peter微笑着看向他，点点头，Wade急忙又补上一句，“但我还不想结束！”

“没事的，Wade，”伸手抓住Wade的双手，Peter道，“来吧，我们休息一会儿。”

尽管同意休息一会儿，Wade还是很不情愿地松开手，让Peter抓住它们。Peter抚过Wade的手臂，轻柔地按摩着他的肌肉。

Wade颤抖着，他注视着Dom温和的微笑。这个表情是多么让Wade难以招架。

Peter俯身，吻了吻Wade的指背，“你做的很完美，Wade，非常感谢你带给我这些。”直起身，他问道，“你口渴吗？”

Wade点点头。他有些不安，即便Peter的手仍然抓着他。幸运的是，Peter并没有放手，他的左手仍抓着Wade的右手，拇指摩挲着他的手背；右手则伸进床头柜的抽屉，取出一瓶水。

拧开瓶盖，他轻轻拉了拉Wade的手，“来，坐起来一点。”

Wade任由自己被拽起来，Peter把水递到他嘴边。考虑到房间里的温度，这瓶水能保持这么新鲜可真是不容易。大口喝着水，Wade抬起手覆在Peter拿着瓶子的手上。

Peter放任了他的小动作，“需要我再拿一点儿给你吗？”

重新躺下，Wade笑着摇摇头，“不了，我很好。”

倾身而下，Peter在他嘴唇上落下一个不带情欲的吻。当他起身时，他仿佛透过Wade的双眼直视着他的灵魂，“准备好继续了？”他问道。

“是的，Sir，”Wade扭动着试图找到一个最舒适的位置，他乖乖重新抓好床头板，“请开始吧，Sir？”

将Wade拉入一个深吻，Peter的手抚上他的胸膛。Wade不自觉地拱起上身，张开嘴泄出几声轻吟。阴茎被Peter的手紧紧环住，这让Wade喘息出声，他向后仰起头，挣脱了Peter的吻。

“嗯啊~看来你还为我硬着呢。”Peter坏笑起来。

扭动着尽力保持自己的臀部贴着床面，Wade喘着气道，“为了您(Always for you)。”

Peter双膝分开跪坐在Wade的腹肌上，伸手从凌乱的床上抓过润滑剂。他把润滑剂涂抹在手指上，伸向自己身后，问道，“你可以为了我一直硬着吗？你可以一直操到我再次高潮吗？”

[是的！当然当然当然！我们可以！我们为他永远硬着！快回答是！]

{别犹豫。}

[当然，当然当然当然当然！我们会给他想要的一切！]

“永远为您服务(Always for you)。”Wade说道，眼睛始终看着Peter。余光里，他可以看见Peter肩膀上的肌肉为给自己后穴扩张而动作着，即便只是想想可以进入Peter火热的身体里，他的阴茎就不自觉地抽动起来。

再次抓过润滑剂涂抹在Wade的阴茎上，他抬起下身，找准位置，又坐下，小Wade一下就被尽数吞没。

“Holy shit，老天……操！”突如其来的紧致和温热让Wade叫出声，他抬起腰，又重重落回床上，“哦，天哪，Peter，fuck！Please，简直……please……”

他的头脑混乱得无法组织起语言，但Peter似乎理解他的意图，脸上挂着坏笑开始慢慢磨蹭起来。

即便是Peter停下来让他适应的那几分钟，Wade也能清晰地感觉到那贪婪包裹着他阴茎的光滑穴道，他快要射了。仅仅只是小幅度的抽插也快要把他刺激疯了，头向后抵住枕头，Wade喘息道，“啊，操，Peter，求你了，我快到了。”

“别忍着，射吧，Wade，射出来给我。”Peter的手滑上Wade的胸口，揉捏挑弄着他的乳头，同时也没有停止下身的动作。双重刺激下，Wade到了，他全身的每一块肌肉都紧绷着，嘴里发出一声欢愉的大叫。

小声呜咽着，他慢慢放松身体，手仍抓着床头板。Peter仍没有停止下身的动作，他抓住自己的阴茎快速撸动起来。

“就是这样，这就是我想要的，”Peter喘着气说道，“你看上去真棒，在我里面也很棒，嗯哼~”

Peter俯身，一只手搭上Wade的肩膀，另一只手仍撸着自己的阴茎。随着角度的变换，他现在不止是磨蹭，而是开始在Wade的阴茎上操弄自己，每一次深入Wade都配合地向上挺腰，同时飙着脏话。

“操，操，操，操——”与其说是脏话，更像是一种无意识的低吟，随着Peter的每次摆动出声。这已经太过了，Wade不得不反抗本能，不至于因Peter的每次动作而弹起身。

Peter低下头喘息着，他加重了力道，每次坐下都让Wade的阴茎狠狠贯穿他。Wade觉得Peter快到了，因为他的后穴内壁不自觉地收缩着。Peter满脸通红，明亮的大眼睛却一直看着Wade，突然他浑身抽动了一下，含糊不清地开口道，“是的，是的，你会一直为我硬着吗，Wade？只要我需要你的时候，只要我想要你的时候。该死的！”

一团白色在Wade腹肌上绽开，但Peter并没有停下。他慢慢坐下，磨蹭着Wade。他的双手撑在Wade胸前，头向后仰起，双眼紧闭，“就是这样，Wade，你可真是完美。”

这句赞美让Wade浑身发热，他挺起腰重重刺戳进去，“啊，操，Peter！”

“对，就是这样，”Peter垂下头，睁开眼看向Wade，嘴角勾起一抹弧度，“你愿意为了我再来一轮吗？”

Wade靠着枕头摇了摇头，泪水再次汇集在他的眼角，“我不……我不知道我还行不行，额，老天，该死的，Peter！”

他开始挺腰反复抽插着Peter紧致温暖的后穴，双手紧紧抓着床头板，指关节都泛白了，木料在他的紧握下岌岌可危。

呼吸渐渐变为大声的喘息，每次刺戳都让他小腹的那团火烧得更旺。这太过了，突然他弓起背停下了挺腰的动作，眼珠上翻。那团火从血管里涌出，他射了，“哦妈的，老天该死的，Peter，我不能——啊！Fuck！”

Peter俯下身，双手摩挲着Wade的双臂，帮助他度过这次高潮，“就是这样，你简直太完美了，完全满足了我。就是这样，对，结束了，很完美。”Peter从床头板上拽过Wade的双手，按摩着他的手心。

一会儿之后，Peter从Wade身上起身，站在了床边。

“不~Peter，回来。”Wade呜咽着，伸手想抓住他。

“乖，乖，我马上回来，好吗？我只是去拿点东西给我们清理一下。”

Peter刚刚走远了一点，一股被抛弃的不安感就无法抑制地在Wade胸中涌起。

[不要，我们做错什么了吗？为什么他走了？Peter，回来！]

{没关系的，一切都好。他说了我们做得很完美，他只是去拿点东西给我们清理一下。}

[但……我想要他现在就在我身边！]

Wade抬起手堵住耳朵，“不不，嘘！他说了他马上就回来，我们要相信他。就只有30秒，伙计们，坚持住。”

“Wade？”

Wade吓了一跳，连忙松开手，抬眼就对上Peter关切的眼神，“Peter！”

“嘿，我在这儿呢。”Peter快步走到床边，爬上床把Wade搂进怀里。刚刚拿来的毛巾又暖又湿，搭在Wade的手臂上，但他不在意，完全沉浸在自己Dom紧紧的怀抱中。

Peter看着他问道，“盒子们说什么了？”

不自然地移开目光，Wade耸耸肩，“你走了，我们不记得原因了。”

Peter轻轻笑起来，空闲的那只手抚上Wade的脸庞，“哦，Wade，你今晚真的表现得很完美。你完全不必担心这些，如果你做了什么让我不开心的事情，我会让你知道的，而不是一言不发地离开。”

Wade也笑了，脸上露出释然的神情。

[天哪噜，他简直太完美了！]

{他总是知道我们需要什么。}

“好啦，让我帮你清理一下吧。”Peter擦拭起他的胸口，他的动作很轻，但向下碰到Wade软下来的阴茎时还是让他忍不住颤抖了一下，“我知道了，马上就好了。为我转下身好吗？”

Wade乖顺地翻过身，背对着Peter。他能感觉到湿热的毛巾温柔地擦过自己的臀瓣，又向上擦过他的后背。

清理完成之后，Peter拉过床脚皱成一团的被子为两人盖好，“嗯啊，”他用鼻子轻蹭Wade的肩膀，“I love you so much.”

“我也爱您，Sir，”Wade喃喃道，窝在自家Dom怀里真的太有安全感了，他几乎睡着了，“非常爱。”

END


End file.
